Convergence - The Child of Prophecy
by HeyWhyNotTryWriting
Summary: Naruto was the most popular guy in Konoha Academy, one of the Big-5 Academies for rising Shinobi...until they learn his secret...A fox, but whose? Why does he love a village that scorns him? The women who betrayed him? Why do they claim that this angel is a devil...and are they right? OPNaruHarem. Mostly canon, SLIGHT crossover with some harem anime MUCH later. Full summary inside.


**Table of contents:**

 **Full Summary (and why you should read! :D)**

 **Harem list**

 **Story**

 **I put the intro and greetings and info at the end, so y'all can get to the story earlier! :D (For curious readers of my other stories, don't worry I'm not abandoning anything haha)**

 **Skip lines _ if you just want to get to the story.**

* * *

 **FULL SUMMARY:** Ever find it weird/stupid that the shinobi academies send teenagers out to their deaths? Yeah, this features an extended academy arc to act as the exposition, which models a lot of the harem action school anime, like HighSchoolDxD (will be slight xover MUUUUCH later in the timeline I created for this, and you DON'T need to have watched it to understand anything…

Things to know….Ahem...in this universe, it's F!Kiba and F!Sasuke (they're chicks for those who don't know the syntax). Minato got a lasat inner council meeting in. Naruto has a hidden power, is super mature...Jiraiya wasn't useless in the beginning of Naruto's life. The academy will last until students are 18! No more sending kids to their deaths. It'll be REAAALLY cool to be a Genin, even cooler to be Chuunin, etc.

After that, it will go through a lot of canon events, with some twists here and there. Character development and romance will be slow and there will be a lot of tension+release...aka jealousy and sweet love. Some yanderic, creepy vibes. Some charing, loyal vibes. The whole party. BUT it'll be slow growth until it explodes into a NaruHarem….if ya want NaruStud bangbangbang, check out my other story, NaRyuto The Unwavering Dragon!

* * *

 **THE HAREM LIST:** Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Satsuki (F!Sasuke), F!Kiba, Hanabi (she'll be legal), Haku. That's it...but I'm a sucker for readers, so I leave TWO slots open for **my readers to choose**. Only two, no excessive harem (that's for my other story), and only girls in his age group...I will have other couples in this story. Once a pairing is made, it's definite. JiraiyaxTsunade (sorry IK she's popular). KakashixAnko (sorry again). AsumaxKurenai. ItachixHana….these are confirmed, 100% off the table, they're part of the universe I've planned out. Everything else is on the table! Start thinking now, but I'll make a poll next chapter on whether Naruto should have a sister or not. If I make her character, though, she WILl take one of the two wildcard harem slots. Just so ya know for when y'all vote n.n

* * *

 **Chapter 1 is titled In Media Res, Latin for "in the middle of things." This chapter tells the content of around what I predict to be chapter 40-50, with a transition to the prologue next chapter, followed by the academy exposition. The academy arc will last as long as I feel sufficient, unless the school-harem vibe is received more positively than I anticipate.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** _ **In Media Res**_

"I still think you're stupid for lying to me" Satsuki huffed as she glared at her brother. "All of this could have been avoided...plus I'm exhausted. As much as I hate to admit it, I guess you're still stronger than me after all."

"Oh come now, it wasn't that bad" Itachi said, chuckling at his sister's annoyance, causing her to sweatdrop as she thought back to their battle.

* * *

 _-_ Why do I love starting stories with **FLASHBACKS** -

* * *

A shattering roar of thunder boomed across the Elemental Nations, as two siblings stood face to face, the terrain battered and scorched by their fierce battle. Lightning flashed and crackled in a young raven-haired girl as she stared down at her opponent.

"I have waited for years, Itachi. You let me live due to your own hubris. Now I have surpassed you, and can finally claim vengeance. Now die with the divine strike of lightning! **Kirin!** " she screamed, as bolt in the form of a blue dragon flew down from the heavens themselves, intending to incinerate the now identified Akatsuki member, Uchiha Itachi. "Hn. If only you didn't go insane that fateful day Onii-chan" she sighed, seeing the self-labeled kinjutsu hit its target in a colossal explosion, unknown emotions plaguing her heart now that her life goal was complete. What was she to do? She had no friends. No home. Her only dream left was to revive her clan to its former glory, but...' _I wonder if Naru-kun still thinks of me...'_ she thought with a regretful, woeful smile.

Her expression quickly darkened to one of horror as she felt an enormous chakra pulse behind her. Turning, she saw...it. The sight that would fuel her nightmares to come. The sinister chakra alone was enough to make her heart want to burst out of her chest, the KI enough to make even a seasoned shinobi such as herself nearly suffocate at the pressure. "Susano..." She breathed out in equal amounts of awe and despair at the orange skeleton of chakra as it slowly donned its armored, intimidating form.

"Satsuki-chan...it looks like you truly didn't understand. I thought you would have changed after the Valley of the End, but -"

"DON'T bring that up. I regret it EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. But I needed to. I needed the power to end you. To bring restore honor to the clan. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about honor, you traitorous fi-"

"SILENCE! I let your immaturity slide when we were younger but your descent into evil I WILL NOT permit. Prepare yourself!" Itachi roared, molding an insane amount of chakra.

Her sharingan allowed her to identify the first tiger sign immediately, and finish the jutsu she knew he would use at the same time, as they called out " **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu** (fire style: great fireball)!" in a battle of wills, each of them trying to overpower each other's flames. Itachi cried tears of blood before summoning the chakra to use _his_ trump card on her, but was halted when the last Uchihas heard a cry

" **Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu** (water style: great waterfull)!"

The flames were quickly diminished, impressing them both...not that either would admit it, as they turned to the newcomer. The tall, imposing figure glared down at the battle below, disappointment and anger evident in his eyes. For which one, they didn't know. Maybe both. In a solemn, yet professional grumble, he turned to Itachi. "Anbu rank, captain. Codename Crow. Your mission has ended, your name cleared, and information declassified," he started, seeing the rogue ninja's eyes widen. "You can come clean to your sister on the way, but you're recalled immediately."

Satsuki was confused beyond all hell. She recognized this man, it was her first lo-...frie...Naruto's sensei, Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. Why was he here? How did he know they were here...and why was he talking to Itachi in such a way? ANBU? They're real? Wasn't he a traitor? But before she could voice her concerns, Itachi finally spoke up, having gotten his bearings back. "...Jiraiya-sama...I don't know what to say..." tears began to form in his eyes as his voice cracked. "But why now? What could possibly warrant my return?"

Jiraiya looked at them both in the eyes before he said the one answer that could possibly cause the normally stoic Uchiha siblings' hearts to stir.

"It's Naruto."

* * *

 **~ FLASHBACK END~**

* * *

"We're here. You two are free for the next hour. Here's some money to grab a nice homecoming lunch. My authority as a Sannin is higher than the Jounin and Anbu Commanders and Advisors - yes Itachi, Anbu has been made public...yes, Naruto's mission as well. Declassified...anyway, I have used said authority to exonerate you both personally. You should be welcome anywhere." Jiraiya said with a tired voice. "I will be waiting for you in the Hokage tower at 1 PM, and despite the irony given his reputation, do NOT be late. If you do I will personally get rid of both of you. Itachi may have a clean, heroic record. But you Satsuki...do not push my benevolence."

This caused an uncomfortable shiver to run up and down their spines. Satsuki at the thought of her biggest mistake and the threatening tone of one of the most powerful men in the Elemental Nations. Itachi, though, was even more disturbed, at the implications of who might be Hokage. He shuddered at the thought.

Seeing the legendary ninja vanish in a swirl of leaves, Itachi dragged his sister along to a ramen stand he's missed for quite some time, the young maiden too confused and anxious of what might come. She was afraid; the way Jiraiya said it made it seem like Naruto was in some sort of trouble. Of course, her cool persona and her own sense of pride wouldn't let her admit it.

She looked up when Itachi suddenly stopped moving, his eyes wide in horror. Turning her attention in the direction of his gaze she found one of her old classmate's sister. Kira Inuzuka's, if she remembered correctly...what was her name...hm...Hana? Her mind began to wander. ' _She wasn't particularly strong, why would Itachi be afraid of-'_

SLAP

' _...what.'_

It wasn't even a question. Or was it? Satsuki didn't even know at this point, her normal, cool grace replaced with a phenomenal fish imitation as she looked on.

"Hana, wait let me-"

"SHUT UP! IT'S BEEN 6 YEARS! I tried my best to hate you Itachi, but I never moved on. You broke my heart when you left all those years ago. I thought you went crazy. I was worried that you were bottling it inside again, trying to handle everything yourself. AND YOU DID. Why...why didn't you tell me the truth? Didn't you trust me enough as your girlfriend? IT HURTS. IT HURTS KNOWING THAT WE COULD HAVE NOT WASTED ALL THIS TIME. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I- mmph! MMM! Wait no, sto- mm" she cried, before being silenced by a kiss that turned into a full-blown make-out session.

' _...what.'_

Before Satsuki could even react Itachi broke the kiss and hugged her close. "Of course I love you, Hana-chan. I just...didn't want you to be associated with a murderer. I needed to protect you. Protect everyone I cared about" he said, running his hands through her hair. She pulled away, looking at him with fondness through her misty eyes.

SLAP

"...okay I guess I deserved that -mmph" he was quickly silenced with yet another hungry kiss.

' _...wahhawegawebgialega'_

Satsuki was in complete disarray, retreating into her mind to prevent a further meltdown from occurring, trying to convince herself that she was just dreaming. ' _My brother is asexual! I was sure he was just going to split into clones one day. He has a girlfriend?! But wait it seemed like he was dating from before he left. Does that mean...am I going to become an aunt?! I DON'T WANT TO BE AN OBASAN (auntie), I'M TOO YOUNG'_

Hana looked on with wide eyes as Itachi sighed at the robotic sharingan user, her hair smoking from the top as she had a broken, unmoving expression. "As much as I'd like to keep kissing my Hana-chan, lord Jiraiya has requested our presence. We're off to grab a quick meal, why don't you come with?" Itachi said with a charming smile, internally cackling at his girlfriend's tomato-red face. Shaking his head, he lightly tapped his sister on her forehead to break her trance, giving her his "I'll explain later" look. They had somewhere to be, and Uchiha Itachi was never late. Ever.

* * *

- **SCENE CHANGE** -

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed a booming voice from the Hokage's office.

The last Uchihas stepped in to shock and horror seeing the only other sharingan user wearing the Hokage's hat. Kakashi leveled a glare at his former student before turning to Jiraiya. "I thought I asked for Itachi. I didn't know this was a two for one deal."

The taller of the two white-haired men sighed. "You know as well as I that we can't spare the manpower with what's going on. We're lucky that Itachi caught that Kabuto gaki before his reanimation plan could go anywhere. Naruto needs the help."

"WHAT?!" screeched Satsuki, slamming her hands on the Hokage's desk. "WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO?!"

Nothing could have prepared her for the flare of chakra that showed off exactly why Kakashi was chosen to be the 6th Hokage. The glare on his face could cause a chuunin to keel over and die. "Let me make it perfectly clear. Itachi may have forgiven you. Jiraiya is looking past your crimes because of the situation only. Naruto...you better grovel for forgiveness. Only then will I consider accepting you back on good terms. Now get out. Itachi, we'll catch up later. And for what it's worth, it's good to see you. Now, report to the jounin commander to get the details."

Itachi took this opportunity to finally speak up. "...with all due respect...Hokage-sama…" Kakashi promptly cut him off.

"Kakashi or Senpai is totally fine, Itachi. We've worked together too long for formalities, crow."

"...senpai, then. What does this have to do with Naruto?" he questioned, brushing his long raven locks in confusion. Nothing could have prepared the Uchiha siblings for the response to come, though.

"...the jounin commander is Naruto."

* * *

 **-SCENE CHANGE-**

* * *

When the Uchihas arrived at the hospital room Naruto was in (which caused Satsuki to freak out at the receptionist to confirm that he's okay), they saw a distraught Ino running out of the room in tears, paying no mind to either of them.

"Oh my god, nononono Naruto and Ino still haven't made up, if he hasn't forgiven Ino then he's definitely not going to forgive me Itachi what do I do I don't wanna I don't wanna please let's just go, I'm not ready to see hi….ara?" Satsuki, the cool and composed badass kunoichi that she tries to embody, blinked owlishly as she looked around. Oh my god. She was teleported inside the room. In front of Naruto and...Hinata?! And her brother was nowhere to be seen. ' _DAMN YOU ONII-SAN'_ she mentally screamed, her face heating up as she tentatively looked at her one true love. Curse her scheming brother. Curse this blonde casanova for lowering all her defenses effortlessly.

Naruto looked at Satsuki with a frown. A frown that slowly chipped away at her already cracked heart as she saw him wrap his arms around Hinata, much to the latter's satisfaction if her victorious smirk was any indication.

" _..._ Satsuki." came the stoic, deep voice of her beloved. To her credit, her flinch could only be registered by seasoned ninjas...which - unfortunately for her - happened to make up the entirety of the room. "...why are you here?"

"Hn...I...uh...umm" Satsuki could only drop her head down in shame and embarrassment...and regret? All of a sudden, she broke into tears, flashing towards Naruto so quickly that she knocked him down to the ground, clutching onto his chest as she bawled. "WAAAAAAH I'M SOOORRRY NARU-KUN! I DIDN'T - I NEEDED TO...WAAAA YOU HATE ME NOW BUT I WUV YOU! I WUVED YOU SO MUCH!"

Naruto smiled warmly as he returned the embrace, stroking her hair as he cooed "I just had to make sure you were really sincere Satsuki-chan. My faith in you never wavered for a second. And I forgot all about our little fight...Welcome back, my little raven" he laughed, as he continued to pat her had, much to the purring girl's delight. Unfortunately, they were soon interrupted by a furious princess.

"First Kira and now this traitor...you're not going to cheat on me again, are you dear?" questioned Hinata with a piercing glare, causing Naruto to panic. But before he could interject, somebody else beat him to it.

"...you fucked the dog bitch?" came a cold voice from the doorway. The group turned their attention to see Haku in her full nurse outfit, a clipboard snapped in two in her hands. "I bet she let you fuck her reaaal nice, huh? Your little pale-eyed slut wasn't enough? WHAT DO THEY HAVE THAT I DON'T?! You damn BASTARD!" she screamed, inching closer, a dark aura surrounding her very core.

"AHEM!" coughed Sakura, who decided now to make her presence known. "Excuse me Haku, but Naruto is currently my patient. Hinata, visitor hours are over, so you'll have to leave. Immediately." She smiled, stepping into full view. Her smile turned sinister as soon as she came near Satsuki. "OH! Satsuki-chan, how nice to see you again! It's been a while...you know, since you slammed your jutsu into Naru-kun's chest, you BITCH!" she seethed.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT, ONLY I GET TO CALL HIM NARU!"

* * *

 **-SCENE CHANGE-**

* * *

"Sigh. I can't watch any more of this cringey drama." Kami groaned as she stretched her wings on her sofa. "He's so romantically inept. They all are...if only everyone was honest with themselves from the beginning."

"I know right?" came a heavenly voice, ironically scaring the hell out of Kami.

"EEP!" she flipped around to see a blonde smiling ever-so-innocently. She quickly jumped up, fixing her gown and hair "H-hi Michael. Um. What brings you here to my region of Heaven, is everything okay? How are you? I mean it's nice to see you, and uh...hi." she sputtered, perhaps a bit too fast.

If Michael noticed the redness of her face or the panic in her eyes, he didn't comment on it. "I'm here on business, Kami-chan. I'm here to talk about the chosen one...I believe you were watching him just now?"

Kami sighed, her visage gaining a purely professional look. "Yes, I've been watching him. For his whole life in fact...let me fill you in on the beginning," she began, receiving a nod.

"It all started on October 10th...it was a quiet, peaceful night. Well, until…"

* * *

 **AN:** Annnnd that's it?! Let me know what you think! Anyway, I'm due for a greeting...ahem.

Hey everyone, it's me again. I've gotten a lot of pressure to update my other two stories and for that I strongly apologize. I will eventually... I've been extremely busy, and turns out I didn't log on for 90 days and all my drafts, outlines, and ideas were deleted - LOL. I was going to eventually update NaRyuto next and then LotD, but...this story came to me and I JUST HAD to get it out there! I haven't abandoned anything, but I will focus on this for a bit. I only write when inspiration comes to me, and I'm super busy with rl too :(

But! Hopefully, if this story is well received, I can develop this story any eventually update my other ones once the ideas start flowing and my schedule frees up...kinda sucks that all my ideas, even the outlines for my other stories got deleted. That 90 day rule totally blows haha. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! Lemme know what ya think, if the sound of it is cool and y'all like it I'll continue with this story n.n If not, oh well I tried.


End file.
